


Lies I've told

by Usagi42



Category: DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi42/pseuds/Usagi42
Summary: Bart had one mission on his mind when he arrived in the past save Barry and stop blue Beetle. He knew he would have to lie to them hiding the future to help them save their own. What he didn't know was that he would fall in love with the person he's trying to stop.Originally uploaded and finished on Wattpad now brought to archive.





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is information about the events that would be talked about For anyone who hasn't seen young justice. The main episode being bloodlines season 2 episode 6. It's going into how impulse(AKA Bart Allen) arrives in the past and what the future actually looks like. I'm not going to explain it since I'd rather you watch since it's one of my favorites in season 2.  
> More details are that this is Bart and Jamie first real meeting as Jamie heard about only him and Bart already know him.

When I'd first arrived it had already started my act, my role, everything. I wanted to hide everything from them I wanted to shelter them from the cold realistic truth. As they held a warmth that I haven't felt in a long time.  
Bart stared out at the sky watching the stars. He was just outside the entrance to the hideout laying on his back taking in the view his smile was dull and lack of emotion Jamie thought as he made his way closer to him. Bart noticed.  
"Hey, Jamie!" Bart said in his usual energetic voice as he'd sat up.  
"Hey what are you doing?"  
"Watching the stars aren't they peaceful?" Bart asked smiling at the sight of the glowing stars above him.  
"They are but there just stars. You see them every day you almost forget to look." Jamie said as Bart smiled warmly looking up at the sky one more time. "It's easy to take the simple beautiful things like this for granted. There just so crash that I can't help but notice" Jamie laughed "I guess I'd haven't thought of it like that." Jamie said as his eyes took to the sky. "I assume crash means something good then" Bart smiled "Yup and while we're on the topic mode is the opposite" Bart said glancing at Jamie. "That's different"  
"Well I'm different"  
Jamie hesitantly bends down and sits beside Bart. "There was something I wanted to ask you," Jamie said making quick glances at Bart. "Really what is it? ask away!"  
"What am I like in the future?" Bart's eyes widen only slightly at his words. "No can do it would be a spoiler" as he thought more about Jamie's question it was almost like he was transported at the moment. He saw the black snow fall from the sky and a bigger buffer blue Beetle yell at him to continue walking monster was the only thing Bart could him describe as. Soon Bart was back in front of Jamie who was still left Stunned by his response. "Why not?"  
"It's a spoiler that's why!" Bart said with a grin. "Fine just tell me if I'm good or bad" Jamie eagerness could be felt miles away. So Bart quickly thought of what to say before he made I got it look. "you shouldn't worry everything would be crash Jamie I promise" Jamie let out a sigh of frustration. 'Did you really think it would be that easy? Earthlings do the stupidest things' Jamie aggressively shook his head in attempts to make the voice go away so he won't be the weird one for once. Bart watched his eyes screamed curiosity but his heart said the birth of a monster. "Then what's the future like?" Jamie asked so suddenly Bart almost didn't have time to react when his question brought more images invading his mind images of destroyed buildings, slaves. A dark empty sky but most of all he felt fear. He somehow managed to smile through the wave of torture that was rushing through his head. "It's amazing really! Hard to describe" that made Jamie smiled at Bart's newfound excitement his purity is entirely different than him. The future boy never saw a smile so pure before he liked it as it was different than the smiles he was used to blue Beetle showing. Though a part him question how someone so cruel can smile so sweetly. "You're really energetic aren't you?" Bart smiled "glad you think so" Jamie check his watch "well I have to get going. Have they decided where you'll be staying?"  
"Yeah, I'm staying with Barry and Iris. Jamie nodded and wave Bart bye.  
"Bye Jamie" Bart jumped up and down so Jamie to see him as he allowed his scab to cover him and flew away. Once Jamie was out of sight Bart ran to his grandparent's house.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is getting more used to the past as his mission still stops him from having any real fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mention this in the last part but as this story is already finished you could read it on wattpad if you're interested in knowing what the basis of the plot of the chapters before i upload it here you could read it there. Though I will be changing a lot and be adding stuff and once this done. The wattpad one will mimic this one. As well as try to update it at least once a day. Okay, that's all bye. 
> 
> ~Thanks for reading~

Bart stood in front of the door hesitant to knock he then slowly reached his hand out and before his movement could touch the door it opened. A man walked out he had orange hair and dark green eyes all with a creamy complexion. "Wally?" Bart said his name in shock "what are you doing here?"  
"I was waiting for you. What took you so long?" His voice had a bit of concern in it. The future boy smiled " I was enjoying the view" Then he'd realized. "You was waiting for me?" He said almost jumping up and down to see what was going on inside. Then Barry walked out with an unmistakable blonde hair and similar green eyes. "Wally what ar- oh Bart you've came, come in," Barry said happily as Wally moved allowing Bart to walk inside. The first thing he noticed was a banner that read 'welcome home'. Bart was speechless which is hard to do and a blessing at the same time. "Two parties in one day" Bart joked looking all around the room "we'd wanted to make you feel welcome here," Iris said before Bart ran to hug her than he hugged Barry and even Wally allowed himself to be hugged this time. "Despite the tough act, Wally puts up he did help a lot with the party. Bart, he really does like you."  
"aunt Iris!" Wally yelled as the others laughed "What am I'm ruining your cool uncaring reputation," Iris said setting up the table with the food she'd prepared Barry was helping. Wally huffed and crossed his arms as he'd flopped on the couch "Whatever it doesn't matter."  
"How everything doing with the team anyway? Barry asked as he placed the chicken in the middle of the table tempted not to take a piece. "Well, I don't really spend that much time there anymore. Dick should know."  
"Oh okay." Bart watched a bit confused 'There so much different than how I'd heard them there filled with so much more depth than what I was taught.'  
"What's wrong Bart," Iris asked placing a hand on his shoulder Bart did his best not to react to her sudden touch but it still came off as a little skittish. "Oh I was just wondering how you'd managed to make two whole chickens in one day" Irish laughed "It's pre-cooked Bart did you really think I made both of those I have things I have to do too you know"  
"Oh right. Sorry"  
"Don't be" Bart smiled once more Iris turned to Wally "You're staying for dinner right."  
"Well sure. It is a party"  
"Good I'd made extra"  
...

After the party, Wally went home and Iris showed Bart the room he would be staying in. "It's not much since we weren't expecting you but I hope you like it" Iris spoke in an uneasy tone hoping he would like it. Bart ran around the room "This is so crash!" Bart said. Iris smiled then left to get Bart a changed of clothes. Later that night Bart laid awake he's face was tried but serious staring at the ceiling. So far everything is completed except the most important one. Let's review anyway save berry check. neutralize neutron check. Gain their trust check. Last stop blue from Turning into a big bad guy. Bart yawned then glance out his window as he seen cars go bye in the night. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Is quiet here."  
Iris walked into the living room planting a kiss on Barry's check who was washing the dishes. "Thanks, I'd almost forgot."  
"No problem you'd did enough already and you should be taking it easy anyway." Iris smiled as she'd turned away to dry the dishes Barry cleaned. "I'm happy I'd picked you" Barry glanced at her "Did you say something?" Iris smiled "Nothing you don't already know." The time washing the dishes was filled with a nice calm silence. "How did Bart like his room?"  
"He'd loved it. How long have Wally been avoiding Dick?"  
"You'd knew?"  
"Not until today, you can't fool anyone with these eyes"  
"I don't know. He doesn't talk to me."  
"He will when he needs it."  
"I hope so. I don't remember this rebellious as an adult."  
"Heh, I'll just ignore that to spare you the embarrassment. Though I'm a bit worried about Bart."  
"How come. I don't know he seems a bit skittish and at times staring so blankly into space. Almost like he's engulfed in his own thoughts."  
"That was very poetic."  
"It's just what I think," Iris said drying the last dish Barry pulled her close. "Stop your hands are still wet."  
"Why is it that we already seem like we're parents?" Iris hands him a napkin. "It just means we're caring and that we'll be great parents."  
"I hope so," Barry said placing a hand on Iris's stomach.  
...

Bart twist and tumble in bed. He dreamed he wouldn't be able to save them that Blue Beetle would rule over once again. His eyes shot open and were dripping with sweat. His eyes were dull and tried till he heard a knock on the door."Bart good morning," Iris said opening the door Bart smiled "good morning" her smile fade away. "Did you not sleep well? You look tired." Bart laughed averting his eyes somewhere else in the room. "I was too excited to sleep and ended up staying up all night." Iris laughed along. "Oh is that right We're really happy to have you here" Bart smiled again then Iris spoke "I'd made breakfast go ahead and help yourself once your ready" Bart nodded "okay" and he waited till she closed the door to move. He got up and took a cold shower to wake himself up. He'd changed his clothes and brushed his teeth. Once he was done he made his way downstairs. Iris handed him a plate of strawberry pancakes  
"Thanks," Bart said looking at the massive amount of pancakes stacked on his plate.  
"You're welcome I wasn't sure what you'd wanted so Barry picked." Iris smiled. "You know Bart if you need someone to talk to you could always talk to us." Bart looked up. 'Did do something weird normally they ask if you're asking weird.' "Okay. I will" Bart smiled through his thoughts and ate his pancakes faster to get out.  
he thanked her and once he was finished headed to mount justice. 

"Hey guys"

Bart said as he walked in seeing Megan and best boy. "Do you know where blue is?" he asked. Beast boy looked confused "isn't he in school?" Bart looked back at him with the same amount of confusion. "School?"

"Yeah you know that place no one ever wants to go to"  
"Hey I'd like school" Megan added  
"Of course I just wasn't sure everyone went" Bart hesitate  
"Oh they go they may not want to go but they go" beast boy promised  
Bart sat on the couch Megan and beast boy was sitting at and they began taking.  
"How is it like living with Barry and Iris?" Beast-boy asked.  
"Oh, it's so crash. There really nice."  
"Okay, next question what do you think of mount justice so far?" Megan added  
"It's really cool everyone's so nice here" Bart went on and on about how much he likes it here he was saying so much and talking so fast that it was hard to understand. Megan and beast boy chuckled at Bart enthusiasm this made him stop. " what's funny?" Bart questioned. "Oh, it's nothing don't mind us" Megan reassured him. "Okay, then where was I," Bart thought for a bit. Making Megan And beast boy look at each other with a panic face.  
"Why were you looking for Jamie?" Beast boy asked trying to get Bart to calm down or something. "Oh, that's because he's really cool so I wanted to hang out with him" Megan laughed "oh so you don't want to hang out with us?!"  
"No no I do I'm glad I got the chance to hang out with you two." They smiled "us two your fun to be around." Bart smiled "really that's so nice" soon they'd decided to watch a lot of old movies against Bart will.  
"I got the popcorn" beast boy said running with it spilling some. "Don't waste all of it" Megan scold him.  
"I'm sorry I'm just so excited to see this movie"  
"I'm not," Bart said quietly  
"Oh don't be a baby it's a classic" Megan said Turing in the movie.  
It was quiet with only the sound of the movie and occasionally crunching from the popcorn. After a couple of movies, later the door made a sound "entering Blue Beetle" Megan and Beast Boy shh the door while Bart silently thanked the door and left to greet him.  
"Hey Blue!" Bart said excitedly.  
"Shh!" Megan and Beast Boy said again.  
"Sorry"  
"What's with them?"  
"They're watching a movie"  
"And you're not?"  
"I've seen it like a hundred times before " this time they threw some popcorn at them "shh!!" They said really loud.  
"Okay okay let's go, Jamie," Bart said pushing him away. "Sorry guys," Bart said before they left.  
"Jamie! How was your day?"  
'He seems too happy to see you tell him your day was bad.' Khaji da suggested  
"Stop talking he'll think I'm weird," Jamie said in a murmur.  
Bart looked at him with wide eyes. Jamie flinched thinking of what he might say.  
"Are you taking to Khaji da?" Jamie's eyes widen in shock. "How do y-"  
"I'm from the future remember," Bart said smiling. "Is there any way I could speak to him?" Bart asked looking around Jamie.  
'He doesn't seem that bad I guess.' Khaji Da said a bit impressed that Bart was so interested in him  
Jamie laughed "he could actually hear you right now." Bart looked at Jamie in amazement "Really! Hi, I'm Bart nice to meet you scab." Jamie watched Bart as he began to talk he wasn't really paying attention he was so shocked at Bart reaction. "Hey Bart" Bart stop talking "huh"  
"Wanna go hang out somewhere?"  
Bart's face lit up "okay let's go"


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart and Jamie first date. I mean first time there hanging out how could I possibly get those two wrong. Bart learns about Jamie's insecurities. Jamie learns about Bart's dog Dox.

Jamie and Bart were walking along the sidewalk. Two feet apart waiting for someone to talk first as they both stared in opposite directions. Bart couldn't take the awkward silence anymore. "How about ice-cream?" Bart suggested "I've always wondered how it tastes in this timeline"   
"Sure" Jamie agreed nodding "Thought I doubt it would taste different" they walked over to the ice-cream shop as Bart began talking.   
'He sure does talk a lot' Khaji da said in annoyance. Jamie laughed in response.   
"Why are you laughing I don't remember saying anything funny?" Bart asked in curiosity. "It's nothing" Bart looked at Jamie in a confused manner then he thought of something. "I know I didn't let you talk sorry I've been too excited lately so many things to discover," Bart said in an apologetic voice. "It's okay I like to hear you talk" Bart's eyes seemed to almost gleamed or maybe it was the sun Jamie wasn't sure. "Really you mean it!"   
'He's an idiot that reaction is way too much.'  
"It's better than listening to you talk," Jamie said under his breath as Bart just continue to look at him waiting for a response. Jamie looked away scratching his head. " yeah I do"   
For a while, it was quiet again as Bart took in the view of the city he looked around his eyes wandering to every object in amazement. "This place is so crash!"   
"Hermano not so loud," Jamie said forgetting who he was talking to. "Hermano" Bart repeated back slowly. "What does that means?"  
Jamie quickly covered his mouth.   
'Why did you think that would help.' Khaji da made sure to point out  
Jamie sighed "sorry it means friend"   
"Wow so cool! Why did you apologize?" Bart responded.   
Jamie looked away as they continued walking no words was said for a while. "It's just the group looks at me like I'm weird already with Khaji da and how I respond to him it's looks as if I'm talking to myself but I'm not" Jamie ran his fingers through his hair he wasn't sure why he was telling Bart this he was going to act the same way.   
"You shouldn't have to worry about what they say just be yourself and if they find it weird who cares" Bart smiled giving Jamie a sense of warmth and safety. Jamie smiled back "your right I don't know why I haven't thought of it before"   
'This boy is weird how would he know if this works what if they isolate you even more.' Khaji da words were ringing in his head but did the first time he ignored him and join Bart in talking.   
"What your favorite ice-cream flavor?" Bart asked.   
"Hmm strawberry what about you?"   
Bart though for a moment. "There so many but I like vanilla, chocolate, chocolate chip. I can't choose" Bart said finally in a defeated voice. Jamie chuckled as they saw the ice-cream up in view.   
"Wanna race there?" Bart said smirking.   
"That won't be fair you have powe- I mean you run much faster than me"   
"I'll run slow"   
Jamie sighed "Fine let's race no you know what right"   
"Right," Bart said smiling   
'I don't trust him'  
"We agree on something for the first time," Jamie said quietly   
They stood side by side   
"Ready"  
"Set"  
"Go!!"

They both ran with Jamie in the lead then Bart when the sound of barking caught his attention and he made a sudden stop in front of a pet store view window inside was dozens of puppies playing and barking. Bart bends down in front of the window to get a better look at them his eyes sadden with tears forming. Jamie finally caught up. "Why did you stop? What's wrong?" Jamie asked bending down near Bart. "It's nothing," Bart said though he didn't move he eyes just glued to a brown and white dog. Jamie's eyes followed his gaze. "Do you have a dog in the future?" Bart looked at Jamie "I'd used to. He died."   
'Don't you Blue-Beetle killed him this is why you need to stop him he's ruined people lives he'd ruined your life, Dox's life.' Bart tried to ignore his thoughts but he can't help it since it was the truth he couldn't stop it. Then Bart felt pressure on his shoulder his mind suddenly went clear he'd looked up to see it was Jamie's hand. "What was he like?" Bart tried to smile but teared up instead. "He looked like that one" Bart said pointing to the brown and white one. "His name was Dox he had powers and everything he could even talk," Bart said trying to smile but more tears escaped from his eyes as he quickly wiped them away. 'Weak heroes don't cry. You've been through worst than that'  
"I'm sorry," Jamie said hugging him. Bart didn't return it. "Why are you sorry. I w-wasn't your fault." Jamie glanced at the dogs "I can't help but think it is. Come on I don't like seeing you cry." Jamie said standing up lending a hand to him. Bart's eyes widen. "You don't like seeing me cry?" He questioned. "Why?"   
'What are saying you just met him' Khaji da said. "I don't know I just prefer you smiling." The future boy looked one more back at the puppies before grabbing Jamie's hand. "Let's keep racing okay" Jamie smiled "Sure"   
...

"You cheated," Jamie said out of breath.   
"Did not your just slow" they started laughing. "I've haven't done this in a while"   
"Get beat"   
"Act like a kid" Bart looked at Jamie as he said this his eyes sadden a bit he wasn't sure why.   
"Let's go," Jamie said breaking the silence that he'd caused.   
They've walked into the store walking towards the counter. "Wow, they have so many flavors!" Bart said with curiosity. While Jamie questioned why the ice-cream shop was empty but he quickly ignored that. "Which flavor do you want?" Jamie asked snapping Bart out of his gaze. "How about strawberry?"   
"Oh okay," said the lady as she started to get the ice-cream.   
"What about you?" The lady asked Jamie.   
'This is seeming more like a date' Jamie would have glared at Khaji-da if he could instead he just laughed nervously. "I-I'll have strawberry as well"  
"Crash let's go then," Bart said as the lady gave them a weird look. Jamie quickly shoved it off as a catchphrase he made. Then he pulled Bart away before talking the lady to death and paid for the ice-cream. Jamie walked back to the seat to Bart who had already sat down. Then Bart began talking as he did that Jamie stared out the window questioning so many things as his thoughts and fears unraveled in his mind.   
"Jamie" Bart said getting his attention "oh yes Bart"   
"The ice-cream is done," The lady said holding up the ice-cream. Jamie went to get it then returned to see Bart glaring at him.   
"What," Jamie asked handing him his ice-cream.   
"You weren't listening to me were you?" Bart questioned him all while trying to keep his face serious while eating his ice-cream.   
"O-Of course I was" Jamie looked away.   
"Then what did I say?" Bart said eating the ice-cream as his eyes sparkled with each bite. Jamie sighed "okay I'm sorry Bart start over. How did Dox die" Bart took a bit of his ice-cream attempting to avoid the question.  
'This again' Khaji-da said.  
"He was killed."  
"Oh, I don't mean to bring up sad memories," Jamie said trying to read Bart emotions. Bart smiled slightly "It's fine I never got to talk about it before so I'm happy I get to with you"  
"How was your day so far?" Jamie half hoping he'll be happy even if he just spend it with him,  
"Amazing! But you didn't tell me you had school I'd ended up waiting for you but it was fun I got to hang out with Garfield and Megan even if the movies were boring." Bart said eating more of the ice-cream.   
Jamie stared at him for a bit he looked sorry.   
'Why are you upset it's not like you know, you get upset over the smallest things?' Khaji-da voice ringed in Jamie's head. "I'm sorry you had to wait"   
"Oh no it's fine it was out of nowhere anyway" Jamie just nodded at his answer. Jamie looked out the window noticing how late it was getting. He stayed until they finished their ice-cream and they talked some more about lots of things. Once they were done Jamie apologize but said he had to get home Bart didn't mind and watched as he flew away. It was a fun and productive day for Jamie a lot of his problems and thoughts in his head was solved so easily by Bart words. He was happy to have met him.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets scolded for coming home late and the team has a party for there work with stoping reach.

Bart knocks on the as he waited for a response he enjoyed having a place to come back to a place to call home since he'd never had that before. "Hello, Bart welcome home." Iris greeted him with a smile. "Hello" Bart responded walking in "how was your day?" Iris said continuing the conversation as Bart sat down on the couch. "It was great amazing! I'd hang out with Jamie most of the day"  
"Really you'd talked about him quite a lot at the party too." Bart turned to look at Iris "Did I? I guess I didn't notice but I want to be friends with him so I hope I can."

Barry came behind from the kitchen and chuckled along with Iris. "I don't think you have to worry about that you have a very likable personality," Barry added. Bart jumped up "do you really think so? that's so crash I really hope we can be friends with Jamie and everyone else too there all so nice." Iris and Barry smiled "I'm sure you're already are," Iris said walking toward the dining table. "Come on dinner is ready" they sat and talked about how their day went. Bart smiled so much he almost forgot that it was an act. It almost made him shiver. How differently would they treat him if they found out everything was a lie. That thought almost scared him more than the future itself when dinner was over Bart hugged Barry and iris good night and Laid in bed his thoughts swirling in his mind.  
...

"Jamie you're late!" Milagro said opening the door. "I know I know I was hanging out with a friend." Milagro raised an eyebrow. "What friend?" She asked suspiciously while blocking him from entering. "You don't know him now let me in" Milagro pretended to think. "Hmm no" A young women came to the door. "Milagro let him in" The young girl who looked to still be in middle with tan skin and short black hair tied into two ponytails sighed "fine" and moved so Jamie could enter.  
"But you know how I feel about you being late Jamie!"  
"I know I'm sorry mom," he said in a really sorry voice. Which brought a smile to her face "As long as you know it's just the world gotten so much so dangerous. I don't want you being out that late okay." he'd nodded and headed to his room with his sister close behind. "What are you doing?" He said noticing her following him up the steps. "I'd wanted to talk to my big brother is that a crime?" Jamie sighed "fine!" He said opening the door to his room and falling face first on his bed. "What did you want?" Jamie finally said with his voice being muffled. "Who were you with anyway?" Jamie didn't feel like moving. " a friend" milagro sighed "fine then you should tell him you have a curfew, Jamie." Jamie sat up on his bed hearing the concern in her voice. "Why do you care so much it's not you tell me all of the friends you hang out with." Milagro grunted "Well at least you know with my friends I come home on time I don't stay out way past curfew with some stranger"  
'When she put's it like that'  
"Not talking to you"  
"What?" Milagro said in confusion  
"He's not a stranger okay."  
'What's not consider a stranger you barely know him and already went on a date'  
"We'd just hang out that's all" Milagro stood up abruptly "Fine just tell this friend you have a curfew and a family who worries sick about you when you're late." She placed her hand on the doorknob "You know a part of me is just scared that you'll leave and won't come back or get killed. Your so much different then what you were last so much more reckless."  
"This is your fault"  
'It is not okay it is'  
"Did you say something" Jamie shook his head "I didn't realize you were so mature but honestly it's fine I'm sorry I'd worried you."  
Jamie said observing milagro for a reaction. "If he's really is nice then You should Defiantly invite him over so I can give my seal of approval." Jamie rolled his eyes at her last statement but his eyes soon widen when she hugged him. Jamie smiled and hugged her back. "Okay I'll get going now dinner should be ready in a little bit if I have to guess," she said before running out. Jamie looks at the ceiling. "I wonder what he's doing?"  
'Why are you wondering you'd just left him not too long ago.' Jamie laid back down on his bed and faced the wall. "I don't know he just seems so different in a good way."  
'He seems like he's hiding something to me.'  
"You say that about everybody."  
And most of them turned out to be right. '  
"But Bart wouldn't-"  
"Jamie dinner's ready" his mom called out. Interrupting his conversation with the alien life form. "Okay, I'm coming."

A couple of days later 

...

It was late the house was quiet with the moonlight filling in through the window casting long shadows on the wooden floors everyone was sleeping peacefully or that what everyone would like to think. Bart twists and turned to bed his hands slowly moving to his neck as if he couldn't breathe. He abruptly sat up in his bed with his hands hesitantly touching his neck and sighed when he realized nothing was there. A sorrowful smile creased his lip. "I can't even sleep. Great." Bart slowly got out of bed and started to look out his window his mind still fresh on his nightmare. "I wonder how Jamie is doing?"  
'Stop pitying the person who killed everyone you know and ever loved.' Bart's hand brushed against the window fame. "I just can't stop feeling a bit bad for him..." He combed his sweat filled hair with his hand. "What am I saying? What am I even doing?"  
'The only way to save everyone is to kill him.'  
"I know but we're aren't that different"

...

Bart was at a party to ease everyone nerves from the recent reach attacks he let out a sigh since Jamie was not there yet so he's was standing in a corner by himself till Wally walked up to him. "Hey, Bart what's up" Bart looked up at him. "Nothing just waiting for Jamie." Wally looked away looking uncomfortable. "What?" Bart asked. "Oh, nothing it's just he's a bit on the weird side."  
"He's not!" Bart protested. Wally played it off a joke "I guess your the only one who thinks that." Bart ignored that comment and began rescanning the room till he spotted Jamie walk in. They made eye contact and Bart waved before Jamie was stopped by Megan and Connor. 

They began to talk with him while Jamie sighed. 

'If you don't want to talk with them why don't you leave or you could dispose of them.' 

"No!" Jamie screamed the room went quiet then a faint told you so could be heard by Wally.  
'Jamie why are you screaming you'll look like a weirdo.' Khaji-da voice echoed in Jamie's head. Jamie then looked up at Megan and Connor who had grimace expressions on their face. "Oh it's okay we just asked how were you?" Meghan said. Jamie looked at the ground "I'm sorry herm- I mean Meghan it's the Khaji-da"  
Meghan waved it off but his body posture was still tense as if she was forced "no, it's okay the Khaji-da sound like-"  
"An inner demon" Connor interrupted Meghan as she crossed her arms angrily. "I was going to say that." Jamie stared at them. "Yeah similar to that." Jamie a few times looked back at Bart who seemed to be doing the same thing while talking to Wally eventually Wally left to talk to Artemis and he made his way over there.  
"Hey hermano," Bart said waving at Jamie.  
"Hermano?" Connor and Meghan repeated at the same time then looked away from each other. Bart's eyes shined "Oh it's Jamie catchphrase! It's mean friend cool isn't." Meghan and Connor smiled.  
How can he always make people smile and feel so comfortable no matter the situation it's insane. Jamie thought as he tried to hide his embarrassed face. "It is? He never says It here." Meghan says glancing at Jamie. "Oh, it's because it's an uh weird catchphrase." Jamie managed to answer stumbling over his words. Connor and Bart noticed Jamie uneasiness. "Don't you have a catchphrase, Bart?" Bart looked away from Jamie making eye contact with Connor. "It's not really a catchphrase more like a thing people from my timeline say" Jamie suddenly just took his leave without any signs of warning. "Jamie wait" Bart turns back to Meghan and Connor and says Bye before running after him. They both smile a bit before the silence gets to them Conner began to leave first before he was stopped by Meghan's hand. "Wait, Conner, I want to talk to you. Can I?"  
"There nothing else to talk about," He said as he pushed her hands off of his. "Can't you just listen to me?" Conner turned around "Why you're not going to change nothing I say will change anything and nothing you say can change me."

...

Bart followed Jamie outside when he just stops in front of him. "It's weird" Jamie spoke quietly  
"What is?"  
"We've haven't known each other that long but you stood up for me." Jamie pauses before continuing "When you were talking to Wally". Bart looked away scratching his head. "You'd heard that?"  
Jamie turns around his face is a little flushed. "Only because scrab made me I wasn't eavesdropping okay!" Jamie almost yelled as a blush filled his checks Bart smiled "okay." Jamie continued " were also very different it's weird that we're friends."  
"We're not that different." Jamie stood there trying to understand what Bart meant they seemed really different to him did Bart thought otherwise.  
"Hey, do you want to come over to my house for dinner sometime." Bart looked excited " sure!"


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at School Jamie get's recruited to help fight Black Beetle.

Jamie let out a sigh as he twirled his pencil staring out the window he should be paying attention but the teacher lecture was so boring. It til he noticed Impulse staring back at him and he waved Jamie facepalm "what are you doing here?" he'd mouthed. Impulse gave a weak smiled and pointed towards an area that was out of control he only heard car alarms and screams with khaji-da help of course. "Jamie. If you have enough time to stare out the window you could do your worksheet." The class snickered as Jamie made looked back at the window to see only dust the teacher glared at him.  
"Um, can I go to the bathroom?" Jamie asked quietly and felt eyes stare at him. The teacher sighed "once you finished your worksheet" she said before turning back to the board. Jamie's head slammed into his desk. Then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looks to see a tan boy with long dark hair and an orange headband on his head. He smiled "want help?"  
"Oh my gosh Tye you're a life saver thanks," Jamie said handing him his work and running out the door. "I didn't say I was going to do all of it."  
Tye said left holding the worksheet the teacher sighed "This is more stressful than a root canal" 

....

Robin, Superboy, Impulse and Red Arrow was staring down Black Beetle. "Do anyone know where blue is this is kind of his enemy?" Superboy said throwing a car that had little effect on Black beetle. "Where calling enemies now then I call neutron" Impulse say running up after hitting lighting fast punches.  
"He's not even a villain anymore." Robin voiced echoed as he threw smoke bombs.  
"Guys! I don't really think that's important right now!" Red Arrow yelled as he shot a Barged of arrows in the smoke-filled area. Superboy and Impulse ran together to attack him from both directions. It was working till he grabbed and threw Superboy into impulse. "He's going to be tough," Superboy said holding his head in hand getting up. "Duh we're fighting an alien life form" Robin pointed out Superboy lend his hand helped impulse up. "Thanks. Umm did anyone else's notice the bad guy lack of interest"  
"Nothing is affecting him!" Red Arrow said as he's still hasn't moved from his planted spot.  
"We can see that!" Robin and Superboy say at the same time. Superboy attempted to give Robin a smile but his face stayed stern and unmoved by his attempts. Black Beetle smash the ground and just the air itself pushed them away while he stood up with a smirk looking in the sky everyone eyes follow his. "Oh, here you are I was wondering if I would have to look for you," Black Beetle says looking at Blue Beetle fly down towards the ground.  
"Well, I'm here now."  
He wastes very little time and starts off By firing a sound wave at him which only manages to push black beetle back the rest tried to help but their attacks were basically useless. Anger rises in Robin voice "Impulse try you vacuum thing!" Impulse nods and runs around Black Beetle with his lighting speed sucking away all the air around him causing him to one knee.  
"It worked!"  
Superboy says as he runs and punches Black Beetle in the face Impulse follows that action with Red Arrow shooting arrows and Blue Beetle sonic gun on him. "It's working just keep at it" Robin commands while throwing a large amount of exploding bat a range. Black Beetle grabs on to Superboy foot and uses him to hit impulse into a wall and throw knocking him unconscious He then proceeds to throw Superboy into Red Arrow dodges his teammate.  
'You can't win on your own.'  
Scarab echoes in Jamie's head. 'Let me help you.'  
"No, I can do this myself" Robin runs towards Black Beetle throwing bombs and as Black Beetle tried to hit him he rolled under his legs slightly touching his thigh and reappearing on Red arrow side " Blue Beetle get it together," he says jumping on Black Beetle back trying to override his systems. Black beetle takes off in flight causing Robin to hold on tighter. "I thought kids like rides."  
"Don't underestimate us," Robin says as he hacked into his systems and jumps off he reaches for his foot but freezes up while Robin sticks his tongue out. He turns to a nose dive till he see's an arrow and grabs it.  
"Robin behind you!" Red arrow yells and before Robin has time to see what's behind him Black beetle caught on to his foot slams him on the groundbreaking the pavement and knocking Robin and Red arrow unconscious. Jamie looked around in horror as all his teammates laid unconscious. "I need to help them"  
'Then let me take control.'  
"No"  
Blue beetle runs up to Black Beetle and starts punching him. "Oh, so we're doing hand to hand combat now?"  
He says catching one of fist and punching him in the stomach. As he drops to his hands and knees. Black Beetle stared at him an evil smile and shoot his plasma cannon at him full force. Superboy got up looking around at his fallen allies brought rage to his eyes. He ran to Black Beetle and began to punch him in his back with little effect. Black Beetle than turned around and shoot him then before he flew into a wall he grabs him and slammed his head into the Concrete breaking it.  
"Fine" Jaime gave in  
'I knew you'd see it my way.'  
"Finally I can fight seriously" Blue Beetle said. As his words left his mouth. Impulses eyes shot open and quickly looked around to see everyone unconscious and Jamie and Black beetle talking. I should help was Bart first though but he decided to wait to see where things would go.  
"It doesn't take much for him to rely on you does it?" Black Beetle said crossing his arms.  
"That's not important this was a risky way to call me out"  
'Wait what's going on why are you guys talking attack him.' Jaime asked confused and unable to move  
"No can do that would mess up the whole plan."  
'What plan?'  
"Reach is missing a beetle and wants it back"  
Impulse heard enough he knew that Jamie was no longer in control. Impulse got up. "Hey, am I interrupting something?"  
Black Beetle and Blue Beetle looked at each and shared a grin. Taking out there cannons. "Actually yes," they said simultaneously shooting at him. He dodges it. "Whoa that was close" he turns to Blue Beetle. "Are you going to allow him or them to hurt your friends"  
'Bart's right.'  
"No, he's not they think you're weird there no friend of yours"  
"That's not true" Impulse was surprised that he hadn't said anything yet they turned to where the voice was coming from. Red Arrow got up. "I don't really know you but I know them and their good people. Who trust too easily Robin literary fell from building height.  
"See you have many friends Blue"  
"Beat him," Superboy says once he got up with a smile before he realizes how much of a headache he has.  
"Hmm, I thought I'd hit you guys hard enough to stay out."  
"I thought I'd told you that you shouldn't underestimate us," Robin said leaning on impulse before he went to lean against a wall.  
'Back down scarab.' Blue Beetle feel to his knees.  
"What's wrong!" Black Beetle yelled in concern  
"He's restricting" Blue Beetle barely answered as screams past his mouth.  
"Yeah go blue!" Impulse say cheering. The rest looked at him. "What I can't be the only one cheering for him?"  
Black Beetle began mumbling something. "I can't just leave him" he screened. He took a deep breath "okay understood" he flew about to leave before he takes one more look at Blue Beetle with sorry eyes.  
"We're not just going to let him leave is you!" Red Arrow yelled trying to shoot him. Robin got in the way. "Yes, we've proven no match for him." Impulse eyes were glued to Blue Beetle. "What's the status update?" Impulse asked. "I do know it seems like it's really hard for hi-" Superboy starts before Blue Beetle falls on his back.  
'You've won this time.'  
"I'm not going to let this happen again"  
'We'll see'  
Everyone but Red Arrow rushed over to Blue Beetle. "Okay let's go" Robin commanded. "It's okay I can walk," blue beetle said as Superboy let him go. "Thanks for what you guys said back there"  
"No problem Hermano" Impulse said Superboy and Robin followed "yeah it's fine"  
"I've only said what I had too to help the mission" Red Arrow responded coldly. "Yeah okay," Blue Beetle said looking at the ground. "Well I have to go back to class" Blue Beetle said flying away.  
They all looked at each. "Did you have to be mean?" impulse questioned. "I've only said the truth."  
"Do you need any help?" Superboy asked Robin who was still having a bit of trouble as he legs were still shaky. "No, I'm fine you should worry about yourself. Kryptons may be strong but they're not invincible and you're not entirely real." Robin spoke his words quickly. "Okay let's head to the ship."


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadden by the fact that khaji da was able to control him so easily Jamie faces the consequences head on felling that he must apologize for everything he'd done.

Jamie walked into mount justice hours after the event Jamie would later name 'take over' he walked in with his head hung low sadden that he allowed khaji da to take control so easily. That he trusted him so quickly  
"Hey, Jamie." Nightwing greeted him as he'd worked studiously on the computer Jamie slowly made his way over. "Aren't you mad at me?" Nightwing face seems to almost show concern for a moment. "I've heard about that you did nothing wrong it was a simple mistake," Nightwing says focusing his attention back on the computer. "But I'd allowed him to and I almost let them do the secret plan they were talking about"  
"Secret plan?" Nightwing turns his attention to him curious as his eyes seek interest.  
'Fool don't tell him about that. That Nightwing holds secrets I don't trust him.'  
"I trust him more than you Right now"  
"Hmm," Nightwing says as his finger type away.  
"Oh, not you. Anyway they said they had a plan reach did and they needed khaji da"  
"Robin also told me that the Black Beetle may be somewhat fond of the khaji da"  
"What do you say about that khaji da?"  
'I have nothing to say'  
"He says no comment"  
"Okay," Nightwing says looking back at the screen.  
"What are you doing anyway?"  
Nightwing smirks "Robin was able to put a tracking device on black beetle so we might have his whereabouts. If he hasn't caught on that is."  
"I can't believe Robin thought of that"  
Nightwing smiles "well he is trained by Batman after all."  
"Yeah. I wish there was a way I could help I feel like it was partly my fault."  
'I don't know why you insist on taking the blame for something you did not do.'  
"Because it was my body"  
Nightwing placed a hand on his shoulder "It's fine just help us whenever we need it." Jamie smiles slightly. "Nightwing have you've ever felt like you won't amount to anything?" Nightwing smiles and messes with Jamie's hair.  
"All the time when I was Robin I didn't want to or have the drive that he did to become Batman but I soon learned that I already mounted to so much and meant so much to everyone. I didn't need to Batman and I'm pretty sure no one want's another one all I had to do was be myself."  
"But at least you all the robins Bart everyone has someone to teach them to look up to and I have no one I have to do it all myself I feel like everything I do is wrong. It is wrong I just wish I'd met the people who could have helped me I just wish I had what everything else have the popularity to have." Nightwing turns his chair towards Jamie "Listen I understand you feel that way and I understand I may be nowhere near as skilled to help comfort you but who needs mentors when you have friends." Jamie almost laugh at this "Is this really you're advice when-"  
"When what."  
"You're all hypocrites friends the on;y friend I've ever felt like I'd had is Bart and he just came here. You guys know nothing about me nor do you try. Besides what did friends do when I was being taken over."  
"If I was told correctly they'd help you remember you're not truly alone. I get that saying friendship is really cliche but it works and if it makes you feel better I'll try to get to the bottom of all the tension you feel here."  
'Do you really think he's telling the truth.'  
Jamie smile but soon his smiled disappeared "Uh thanks Nightwing I have to go now." Jamie walked as Nightwing watched. "If you need anything you can always talk to me." Nightwing manages to say before Jamie ran out.  
'Where are you going?'  
"I'm going to find Bart I thought he would be here but it doesn't seem like it "  
'Why are you like best friends or something?'  
"Wasn't you listening? I don't know I barely know him but for some reason, I feel like I have to apologize to him the most."  
'Your reasoning make no sense. Having someone that you care about is meaningless so you should kill him before anyone else use him.'  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything else from you" people around him began to stare. "Now look what you did"  
'That was all you don't blame me.'  
Jamie reached Iris and Barry door and knocked quiet soft uncertain knocks like he was questioning himself and if was being honest he was he always is.  
Iris opened it with a smile nonetheless "Oh hello Jamie are you here to see Bart by any chance"  
Jamie smiles "uh yes how did you know."  
"Bart has been talking about you non-stop for the past couple of days. So it's hard to see that you're here for any other reason." A red hue spread across Jamie's face.  
'Your Senses tell me you're acting stupid.'  
Iris smiled at the blush on his face. "But I'll have you know even if Bart isn't my actual son that doesn't mean I'm going to treat him less." Jamie looked up in confusion. "W-what"  
"I hope you can take good care of him and if you're planning on going out he needs to be home on time if not then have him tell me. Bart is bit forgetful so he might not remember to make sure you do." Jamie nods as his getting barbed with all this information. "Yes ma'am," Jamie says the best he could without stumbling over his words. Iris smiles at this. "You're a good kid. I'm sure he'll be fine." She says as she turns into the house. "Bart! your friend is here to see you" she called out and in a few seconds Bart was at the door. "Oh Jamie hey"  
Bart greeted him. "Hey," Jamie said back with a small smile.  
"Well I'll leave you to it make sure to Come back in time for dinner Bart," Iris said walking back inside.  
"So what's up?" Bart asked as they began walking along the sidewalk with no destination in mind just mindlessly walking.  
"Oh um" Jamie started fidgeting. "I'm sorry" he finally said. "For what?" Bart questioned as he looks as Jamie with a raised eyebrow.  
"I could of have hurt you letting Khaji da take control like that was a stupid move" Bart smiled "it's okay no one got hurt. Well I mean expect Robin he was hurt but besides that everything worked out fine."  
"Thanks... I guess" they kept walking with an eerie silence in between them.  
'Why are we just walking you came all this way? Just to say sorry.'  
"How was school, Jamie?" Bart breaks the silence.  
"Oh it was great a bit boring and I have tons of homework to do but it was fun hanging out with friends"  
Bart looked around at the environment he watched the leaves blow through the air and birds as they began to settle into their nest.  
"I'd always thought the school was really fun I wish I could go" Jamie looked at him a bit shocked. "You never went to school before" Bart quickly looked away a bit embarrassed as a blush filled his checks before looking back at Jamie. "Okay, I'll tell there no school in my era. Sad really"  
"No hermano. That's amazing school is such a pain. With the teacher, homework and social status."  
"But you get to learn new things and make friends with kids your age. It's a life experience." Bart debated.  
Jamie chuckled. "I guess you really are from another timeline."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Bart said trying to sound mad.  
"Well if you really want to see what's school like I could take you to mine some time"  
"Really you mean it!" Bart was basically jumping up and down with excitement.  
"Yeah it would be fun"  
Jamie phone ran as the sun had just settled and the sky was filled an orange hue he told Bart he had to take it and Bart nodded looking at other stuff.  
"Hello mom"  
"Hi Jamie I don't mean to constantly watch over you but when are you coming home?"  
"Oh, I'm um with a-"  
Jamie turned and looked at in the distance. "I'm with a friend"  
"Okay. So when are you coming home"  
"I don't really know"  
"Okay. Here's an idea invite him over for dinner."  
"I'm not sure his um parents had already planned dinner."  
"Either you invite him over or you make your way home now." His mother said this last part in a stern voice.  
Wait how do you know it's a he. Jamie thought but ignored it. "Okay okay," he said as he hanged up the phone Jamie turned back to Bart. "How about taking me up on that dinner plan?"  
"Um sure I'll just tell Iris and Barry. I'll be right back." Bart ran back to his house. It was a bit awkward waiting for him.  
'This things such as relationships are meaningless.'  
"I don't think so I mean I'd used to but not anymore"  
Bart came running back. "Okay let's go"  
"Sure uh I'll fly there want a lift" Jamie suggested making sure Bart couldn't see his red face Bart whined though "it'll take too long"  
"Fine meet you there"  
"Yeah meet you there"


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie got Bart to come over alongside with a dangerous game of truth or dare. Milagro tests Bart.

Dick sat in a rolling chair staring at his phone his eyes were hesitant he read the name of the contact over and over 'Wally' Part of him was going to just avoid him forever avoid the dreaded conversation he knew was coming. But he promised Jamie he promised that he'll try and fix things and he was going to keep his word.   
"What are you doing?" A voice said causing Dick to jump in his seat he turned to see who it was that witnessed such a cowardly moment to see Tim walking up towards him. "You okay?" Tim said leaning an arm on the back of the chair hovering to see what he was doing. "Yeah. Don't tell anyone though."  
"That you'd was startled."  
"That I'd let you startled me." Dick's hand passed through his short Black hair as he'd sighed "I have a reputation to keep" Tim rolled his eyes till it wandered to his phone which Dick quickly tried to hide. "Why don't you just call him?" Tim asked   
"It's harder than you think."

"What is?" Tim and Dick eyes both bolted towards the door which Wally was standing with hand leaning on the door frame. "Well good luck," Tim said patting Dick on the back and walking to the elevator. Wally slowly made his way over to him ever step slower than the last. "What are you doing?" The speedster asked his distance too far to see anything on the screen. "Just work it's been a lot more with the reach attacks."   
"Yeah. Look I'm sorry I'm not around as much to help with that." He said all while scratching the back of his neck and averting his eyes somewhere else to the room that would make him more comfortable. "Don't be being really stressful being a superhero. I get it"  
"Well you know Dick. I wanted to tell you-"  
"Jamie came to today he told me how toxic you make him fell here," Dick said cutting Wally off. "I don't make it feel 'toxic' what did I do to make him say that." Wally protest dick spins his chair never making eye contact "It's not just you it everyone there so judgemental I just don't want to see Jamie doing something he doesn't mean because we push him over the edge."   
"Well, I'm sorry that I don't trust him I just get a bad feeling with him."  
"Yeah and making him know that fixes thing so well." Dick spins back hatting hearing Wally's voice when he's being so unreasonable. "You want to lie" Wally shocked by his words. "It wouldn't be the first time" Dick mumbles as he starts typing. "What did you say?"   
"Nothing I said nothing."   
"No you did I heard you," Wally said moving closer. "Then why did you ask?" Dick says as he continued taping rage overcome wally as he slaps the keyboard off the table. Dick's eyes widen "It wasn't my fault. I'd never wanted to stop being friends with you." Wally said his voice was almost pleading. Dick stood up to receive the keyboard his mouth opened and Wally waited eagerly for his response but caved in. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"   
"It seems like you don't mean to do a lot of things but still things get broken and I'm still left to fix it." He said placing it back on the desk. "Dick wait-"   
"I have paperwork to do." With that Dick was gone Wally lingered a little longer before throwing his hands in the air in frustration and leaving as well. 

....

Bart made it to Jamie house he stood there growing more impatient the longer he waited. He began doing anything to entertain him which means tapping his foot really fast. Bart didn't have to resort to that for long as he saw Blue Beetle flying down towards him.   
"The guest showed up before me."   
"That's what's happens when you race the fastest person alive."   
"That's Barry and it wasn't a race"  
Jamie said as he let his armor disappear he walked up toward his door heisted to knock.  
"Where have I've seen this before?" Bart said quietly to himself and ran up to the door. He knocks seven times in a beat. Bart turned to Jamie who eyes scowled at him. As the door opened. "Really Jamie did you have to knock that many times.?" His little sister said as she opened the door. Her eyes widen in excitement. "Oh, are you Jamie's friend? Hi, nice to meet you I'm his sister Milagro" she said reaching out her hand. Bart shook it. "I'm Bart nice to meet you too." Milagro smiled as she invited them in. They walked in the door and an aroma filled their senses. "Your house is so crash Jamie," Bart said turning to him. He heard and laugh and his eyes followed the sound. "I'm glad you like it his mother said. "Bart is it?" She asked with a kind smile. "Oh yeah hi" Jamie watched as everything played out he even smiled at Bart answers.   
'Your staring.'  
"No, I'm not" Jamie quickly said looking away.   
"Anyway, I and Bart are going in my room" Jamie stated as he dragged Bart away. "Okay dinner will be ready soon"   
Milagro came down from the stars seeing Bart and Jamie head towards Jamie room. "Where are you taking him?" Jamie turned around "My room"   
"That's not fair how can test him" Jamie rolled his eyes.   
"Test me?" Bart asked.   
"Ignore what I said," Milagro said and she actually a bit threatening and would look threatening too if she wasn't so cute. "Jamie" Milagro whined "Please." Jamie sighed "Fine." He turned to Bart "She's harmless I promise" Bart smiled "She looks like it." Milagro kicked Jamie in the leg which Jamie barely flinched at. "Stop talking about me like I'm kind of monster you keep in the basement."   
"I wish it would be that easy" Jamie said Milgro glared at him while Bart laughed causing the two to stop and stare at him "You two are really close."   
"we're not" They both said at the same time.  
Bart and milagro sat on the floor while Jamie sat on the bed looking unpleasant,t. "Okay, so what game are we going play? Milagro"   
Milagro smirked "I know just the game truth or dare"   
Jamie sighed "That's a kids game and it's not fun"   
"No, it's not" milagro protested "you just don't have an imagination right Bart"   
"I've never played that game before what's it's like" Jamie and milagro stared at him. They then looked back at each other. "Let's form a truce"milagro started. "For his first game" Jamie finished   
"Um okay," Bart said unsure of what was going on.   
"Now this is how you play Bart so pay close attention. We start with someone and goes clockwise from there so if it starts with me then it's Jamie and your last." Milagro stated.   
"Okay I got it"   
"Once it's your turn you ask anyone in the circle a truth or a dare. If they pick true you ask is it true or something and they must tell the truth. If they pick a dare you dare them to do something." Jamie continued.   
"That doesn't sound hard."   
"It's not it's what they ask you that's makes it hard or fun, however, you want to describe, be it as" Milagro said "okay so I go first"   
"Why do you go first?" Jamie asked "because it was my idea and so Bart could go last to see how it's played"   
"Fine whatever."   
"Okay Jamie truth or dare"   
"Truth"   
"What's your favorite holiday?"   
"Christmas"   
"It's because of the presents isn't it," Milagro said.   
"No, it's not"   
Bart looked at Jamie with blank eyes.   
"It's the snow," Jamie said crossing his arms "I like the snow"  
Bart smiled that's the same then. Bart thought. "Okay, Jamie next," Milagro said.   
"I know" Jamie took a moment to think "Bart truth or dare?" He said finally.   
Bart tightens as his name being sudden;y called. 'What if I do it wrong? Will they not like me? "Um, Truth."   
'You can't the truth for nothing.' Bart smiled as Jamie began to think of a question. "Do you have a hobby?" Milagro asked. "You're not supposed to ask the question why not I wanted to know."   
"That's not how it works you can't just decide when you don't want to follow the rules." Bart hands rose in defense "It's okay Jamie I don't mind." Jamie sighed "Fine. If you don't mind" Milagro moved closer examing Bart's face while he'd began to talk. "Hobby right I um don't really have one but I'd used to...I'd used to"  
'say you used to have a dog it'll gain your sympathy.' Bart thought.  
"I used to play chess" Bart finally said. Both of the Reyes' eyes widen "Chess?" Milagro said, "You don't look the type of person who would play chess."   
Bart smiled "Well I did say I'd used to."  
"Guys dinner ready!" Their mother called out they came down. "It was fun to learn a little bit about you Bart hope you could open up a little more," Milagao said. "Yeah I guess I was a bit nervous," Bart said as they sat and began to eat.  
"The food is crash Jamie's mom"  
"Crash? Oh thank you Bart" Milagro and her mom smiled at his response as if they were mentally checking off a checklist.  
Jamie brushed it off as a catchphrase of his again.   
"You should come back for dinner Bart it's much more fun than having Jamie here" Bart laughed "sure if that's okay with everybody else"  
"Of course it is," Jamie mother said   
After dinner Bart said goodbye and was greeted by Barry and Iris they talked about his first time at a friend house before he went to bed. He let his face hit his bed. "He likes snow" that's probably just a coincidence but I can't be sure ugh I hate lying. Bart thought as fell asleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart goes on a secret spy mission.

"How come time always seem to move faster when I'm having fun?" Bart asked talking more to himself not expecting an answer. "Well, they say time moves faster when you're spending it with people you care about," Nightwing says starting up the training platform Wally walks in "Are you guys about to train?"  
"No Bart is just moping. I'm training"  
"I'm not!" Bart pouted  
"What's wrong?" Wally says hesitantly like he's going to regret asking regretted that his worse fears would be confirmed true.  
"I have nothing to do with Jaime in school," Bart said waving his arms dramatically "Don't you hang out with anyone else besides Jaime?" Nightwing asked.  
"Like who?" Bart said sitting up intrigued by his question. "I dunno how about Tim I think you two would get along well."  
"I've never thought of that I've been so much time with Jaime I haven't really connected with other people." He'd admitted with his checks dusted in a red hue from embarrassment. "Isn't Tim in school though?" Wally asked glancing at Dick for some type of response forgetting the other day. "Yeah." Dick said a bit plainly "He is but I do have a mission you can do in the meantime, Bart."  
Bart jumps up "really you have a mission!" Wally looks nervously at Bart's excitement. "Or you could just wait until Blue beetle comes back?" He'd suggested. "Now you want to me hang out with Jaime and besides that would take too long," Wally mumbles something but no one hears him but he does make a point to glare at Dick who just smiles back. "It's just a simple spy mission get some stuff and come back.  
"What do I need to get?"  
"Just whatever Reach is giving to tourists" Wally gives Nightwing glares again who just ignore it in response. "Weren't you going to give that mission to a team," Wally asked as the concern in his voice is becoming more and more obvious. "Yes. Robin, Red Arrow, Bart, Superboy, and Blue Beetle but Bart not from this timeline so the odds of them finding out who he is low" Bart watches as this plays out not trying to get involved it almost felt like parents arguing with each other. "Also I'll have the group go there later tonight Bart will just look around the area," Nightwing says trying his best to persuade Wally that everything will be alright despite their current situation he can understand him wanting to protect his sibling. "And nothing else right," Wally says looking at Bart. "Yep, you know me always follow the rules." Wally nodded his head then turns Nightwing as Bart changes in street clothes and gets the address he soon rubs out of the cave.  
"Never knew you'd be overprotective?" Nightwing comments.  
"It's just if something happens to him it would be my fault. You know like how you watch over Tim." Wally says as he watches the door closes. "You could always go with him?" Nightwing says restarting the training course. "And let you train alone you'll never get better that way," Wally says with a smirk hoping that Dick will allow it. "Fine through I'm going to go easy on you."  
"I wouldn't want you to."  
...

Bart walks into the mall like a place as his eyes light up he'd never been in a mall before and he is already loving it, It was quite bland though with the tiles and walls both white actually everything was white besides the few plants that were growing apples. A young lady walks up to him. "Are you going the tour?" She has long brown hair and a sweet smile as she'd ask. "Yes," he says still admiring how neatly everything looks. "Okay then come this way," the lady says all with a smile that seemed to never leave her face as she directs him towards a group of people. The tour goes on fine they hand him a souvenir and he pockets it, they reach the end and Bart is starting to question how smoothly everything is gong then he hears people whispering. The tour guide lady said it was the scientist and whispers something in her headset and soon the whispering stops. That was weird too weird though Bart had never heard the alien voices before he was going to check anyway. He asked where the bathroom was and when she pointed to the direction ran as fast as he could without using his powers he turned on the mic and he heard Nightwing voice on the other line. "How is it going, Bart?"  
"Everything was going fine but I heard the reach scientists here"  
"Well you are in a reach lab" Wally adds in.  
Bart stops before talking again refusing to acknowledge Wally statement. "Anyway I could record it and we can have blue decipher it" Bart suggested.  
"Good idea Bart go ahead but don't get caught your safety is more important."  
"Okay, Bart singing out." Bart hated having to ask for permission if the reach have something to with the blue beetle than he was going to check it by himself regardless of what they said but he couldn't risk them losing faith in him and he didn't want to lose that warmth that he'd become so selfish with.  
Bart quickly washes his hands for the illusion that he was actually using the bathroom and walks out he casually walks near the wall that the voices came from. He looks around making sure no one is watching and presses his ear against the door shivering at how cold it is all he hears is silence. Bart wastes no time phasing through the wall looking around he notices the room has a monitor where they watched their battle with Black beetle planting a small voice recorder under the table. He hears footsteps and quickly phases back into the wall hoping they didn't see him and know he there also hoping he can stay there long enough. Bart listens closely trying not to make a sound as he hears them talk and then hears footsteps next just silence. Phasing out to see everything the same dwelling on this no longer he grabs the device from under the table and runs out. Once he enters back at the cave e is greeted by a proud Nightwing and worried Wally he hands them the device and falls on the couch. "What happened did anyone see you?" Wally asks with concern while Nightwing examined the device. "No. Wally, it was a piece of cake" Bart said but soon the room went silent when Nightwing started to play the audio the voice was low and hoarse in no human language "Well this language is defiantly none I've ever heard before but we already knew that but now we get to know what they're saying"  
...

They waited for Jaime to come in the feeling was too intense to just leave when they had their enemies talking secrets on this device they had to wait so they did. When Jaime did come in he said that it translated to " black beetle wasn't able to obtain the blue beetle the mode was crash" once Jamie finished talking they all looked at Bart. "They used your catchphrase" Jaime pointed out Bart seeing the worry in everyone face expect Nightwing who still looked calm. "It's fine that just means there from the future right? problem solve"  
"If they're from the future shouldn't you know them? Know their plan?" Wally asked.  
"I should but I don't I've never seen them in my timeline." He said honestly "I wish I could be more of help but I really have no idea."  
"Then shouldn't the future be in danger too?" Wally went on worried that all of Bart's family and friends would face a horrid face. "The future had nothing to do with any of you thank you for being concerned but I'm more worried about you guys should just stay focused."  
"He's right though this discussion does bring up more questions we need to focus on us right now," Nightwing said ending the discussion as he went back to work. Wally lingered like he wanted to say something but just ended up leaving. Bart sat next to Jamie. "That wasn't expected," Bart says breaking the silence. "Bart you shouldn't go on missions by yourself anymore," Jaime said. "I was so worried something might have happened to you when I'd learned you went on a mission by yourself."  
Bart smiled "I can handle myself."  
"I know but that doesn't take the fear away."  
"Okay let's make a deal," Bart said  
"A deal"  
"Yeah, I promise to protect you and you'll promise to protect me" Jaime couldn't help it when his face turned red by Bart words "How can you say things like that?" Bart blinked "What do you mean?"  
"Never mind" Their hands clasped together  
"Deal," They said together.

...

"Ambassador we have video recordings of a speedster recording other scientists talking about the black beetle fight." A green bird-like alien said pressing a button on in front of her boss turning on the clip of where Bart was still roaming in the room. "We should have destroyed the computers like the others." She stated. "We only destroy the ones outside of our area so we can't get traced we have don't time to destroy and replace all out the computer" He spoke with an air of seriousness with him.  
"Then what do we do?"  
"Send out an order." He took the remote and toom into Bart's face "If found you are to kill on site"  
"If we kill him we won't know what the other side is planning it's obvious he's a justice brat." The boss took in a deep breath "Why does it feel like it much more planning than actual killing?" She walked closer "Once this is over you'll be able to kill whoever you want the world will be your compass." The ambassador smiled at that. "You're right If he's found take in for intense questioning."


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim failed dish, Jaime and Tye's talk and Bart and Milagro adventure.

~Beep~  
~Beep~  
~Beep~  
~Beep~

I'd woke up to such annoying sound the sound of constant beeping someone better must be dying to wake me up like this. Dick sprung up from his bed and instantly noticed the black smoke his eyes widen as his pace grew faster following the smoke to the kitchen. "What's going on!" He asked looking around only to see Tim in the kitchen dumping something into the trash he paused at Dick's entrance and hid the pan behind his back. "You're up"  
"It would be impossible not to wake up with all that noise"  
"Noise?" Tim questioned and followed Dick hand as he'd pointed to the fire alarm. "Oh, I didn't notice." Dick sighed 'It's okay I'll help you."

...

"Why were you cooking anyway why not let Alfred do it instead of attempting to kill us all?" Dick joked but it only caused Tim to blush out of embarrassment "I wanted you to smile again." Dick laughed "What does that mean?" Tim's hand fidgeted with the spatula in his hands "You'd just seemed so sad recently you never smile like you'd used to and I don't how to help you if I don't know what's causing it. Is it wally? Or is it Jason?" The eldest son averted his eyes before looking back at Tim "Things are just a bit complicated I'd failed at so many things. I failed to be there for him so I'm going to be here for you kay"  
"Is that why you've been staying here recently?"  
"How could I not want to spend time with my little brother" Dick hummed as he'd hugged him. "Okay Okay get off the food going to burn again. 

...

Jaime and Tye rod their skateboards through the town something they'd haven't had much time to do with the reach and Khaji da things had been so complex. "Let's stop here," Tye said stopping his skateboard as Jaime did the same "Why here?" He asked suspiciously it was an open field with an ocean view it was quite pretty if Jaime had to say. Tye shrugged. "Dunno just wanted to what you're suspecting me of something?" He said plopping down on the grass. "No. why? would I suspect my best friend" Tye picked up a stone "I don't know you'd just been so busy lately it's been kinda annoying to never see you besides at school then you're gone it's so hard to get a hold of you" Jaime sat down next to him. "I know it seems so hectic now Bart also been"  
"Bart?"  
"Oh yeah you didn't meet him yet I forgot"  
"I feel like I know him already with you just talking to me about him."  
"I don't talk about him that much," Jaime scowling at the water waves. "Heh okay, so what about Bart?"  
"He's just so intriguing to me" Tye nudge him jokingly "You're not falling for him are you?"  
"No of course not beside-"  
"Besides?" Tye questioned  
"He's younger than me."  
Tye grinned "Sure maybe you should just rename yourself love bug"  
...

Bart was walking alone no real place on his mind just walking mindlessly he stopped for a bit seeing a bench and sat down not noticing the person already sitting there. 'The reach is from the future how did they manage to time travel I could never use the speed force to travel myself with such low energy' He though chuckling at his own pain.  
"Bart?" A girl's voice called to him a little horse he turned to his left. "Milagro what are you doing?" She was wiping her eyes which were puffy and red as if she's been crying. She smiled through it was weak and anyone could tell the pain she was trying to hold back. "Boys are stupid"  
"A boy did this?" Bart said still staring at her it took a while to it hit him till he'd jumped to his feet so abruptly it almost looked like he had super speed. 'His innocent smile was soon replaced with a menacing one' she thought to herself she almost laugh at his reaction despite how little he knew her. "Take me to him" Milagro got up. "Bart no you shouldn't besides you sound like my brother."  
"Does Jaime this person made you cry?" His hand slowly reached out and wiped her tears to both surprises "Oh sorry" Milagro smiled "Don't be who needs him I have the kindest boy in the world" She said with a laugh. "Hey do you want to go somewhere?" she asked.  
"Sure. Do you have a place in mind?"  
"Ice-cream"  
"Okay" 

...

They sat across from each other outside under an umbrella placed table Bart had picked out chocolate chip and Milagro picked strawberry. "You'd even paid you're nice." Bart smiled "I just did what I'd wanted someone to do to me." he said as he took a spoon full to his mouth.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's nothing... What about you?"  
"Well you already know but if you mean in general it's been fine I think you're actually great pair for my brother."  
"That's a weird way to phrase it"  
"You like him don't you?" Milagro asked perking up for the response. Bart's head tilted slightly "What do you mean by 'like'?"  
"You don't know" She laughed. "Even elementary students would know what I'm talking about"  
"Is that a bad thing?" Bart asked tensing up  
"No, it's to you in a funny way so don't worry." She saw him relax slightly and continued "I mean is he someone you enjoy spending time with?"  
His hands fidgeted with his spoon "That...I don't know"  
"What do you mean? Don't you like him?"  
"Sometimes well most times I feel we have different paths and I don't know if our roads will ever stay on the same path." He said eating some ice-cream.  
"Is it because you're hiding something?" Bart's eyes shot at her. "What do you mean?"  
"I could just tell Jaime's too blind guided by his 'love' or something but I could tell. But picking a boy who'd actually show up is too hard I guess" Milagro hands grabbed Bart's from across the table giving it a little squeeze. "You shouldn't rush things. But I hope one day you can shed that armor you have around your heart." Bart's eyes widen 'How did she' Milagro let go of his hands "Well I'm heading off"  
Bart stood up from the table a little too fast that he'd almost knocked over the chair "What about you?"  
"You don't need to worry about me this was all a just another test"  
'Why does she keep testing me?'  
"D-did I past?"  
Milagro turned and smiled "With flying colors" with that she'd left and when she'd did Bart feel back into his chair 'How did I manage to pass nothing is ever going to happen between us I'm supposed to kill him....right?'

Bart sighed "I'm hopeless"

"Well I sure hope you're not"


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger.

Bart quickly jumped back knocking over his chair and nearly the table if he hadn't stable it with his hands behind him "Who are you?" He asked a boy around his height he had blonde hair and Yellow piercing eyes that looked oddly similar to his face in a green and black suit. The boy looked around suspiciously to see if anyone was watching. "I need to talk to you"   
"About what?" The boy quickly grabbed Bart's hand and without warning pulled him into a more secluded ally way finally letting go Bart snatched his hand back and began searching for marks. "Sorry but this is important I'm not from here but from a different dimension."   
Bart looked at without him without any type of trust in his eyes. "You don't believe me fine but I am I can prove it. When I was younger and still now I would watch you're struggling everyone would it was like t.v to them"  
'What I went through was entertaining for you' Bart though but he waited he contained his anger burning inside him as his hands wrapped tightly around turning into fists. "But It was never like that for me I always looked up to for being so brave in your situation you were and are everything I ever wanted to be,"   
"What are we?" Bart said suddenly once it went quiet. "We're clones everything you went through I went through the exact opposite." Bart sighed "Well that's great I wouldn't wish my life on anyone even if I don't know you."   
"Uh that's not why I came here I wanted to help you"  
"How do you plan on helping me?" Bart said crossing his arms. "Help you kill Blue Beetle that is" Bart's eyes widen at that thought "That was you're plan wasn't it?" Bart's eyes averted his eyes "Uh yeah It is"   
"Are you having second thoughts? If you are, just remember what he'd did to you. Who he killed just that thought alone bring rage so strong I don't know I can contain it. But why doesn't it for you?"  
"This world is so much different than my own. Even You can tell that, can't you?" The boy perked up a bit. "Yes I can"   
"That's why" Bart looked to the sky. "I've never seen a blue sky before."  
"More reason to kill him to stop him ruining this world too."   
"I was so selfish before I'd made myself believe what I've been through was so bad."  
"It was!" The boy protested.  
"But I'm that the only one if you'd watched me this far then you should see that everyone have problems I'm not the only one. I spend my life feeling bad wanting revenge but this blue beetle Jaime didn't do anything for me to kill him not yet" The boy stared at Bart with confusion. "This is not the impulse I know. You can't wait till he does something you're life should be enough evidence."  
"You're right It should I should kill him without further question but why can't I?"  
'I don't want you to get hurt.' Jaime words echoed in Bart's head.  
"You're family. You're friends"  
"Died and I'm sure they wouldn't- They weren't even- should I care? They seem so much more like a family then that timeline ever was" The boy smiled slightly "You're right just think about it. This is your mission you should decide how to do it." The boy began to walk away before stopping and looking back at Bart "Just stay safe I would hate to see you die at his hands. So much I'll come and kill him myself." His eyes more menacing as he spoke. 'he can look scary who knew.'  
"Wait," Bart said running up to him. "Your name. you to know mine." He smiled "It's Thaddeus but when I'm in this uniform I'm Interia." Bart pulled Thaddeus into a hug. "I wish you luck Thaddeus you're a good kid." Thaddeus hugged him back "You say that as if you're older than me. we're the same age since we're clo-"  
"Twins" Bart cut off. "We're siblings and we'll always be If you ever need me I'll have you're back," Bart said with a smile it was the first one Thaddeus ever seen this close. "Me too" Thaddeus soon left and despite failing to help Bart kill Blue beetle he learned a lot him and saw his many different sides. "A dream come true," Thaddeus whispered to himself.  
"Who knew I'd had so many people eyes on me," Bart said walking out of the ally.   
"Bart is that you?" A voice said from his right Bart turned to see Jaime and someone he'd never seen before. "Oh hey, Jaime," Bart said smiling.   
"Hey," Jaime said smiling back it was a small smile but it still made Bart's heartbeat for the first time his life.   
~Badump~  
~Badump~  
Bart's face quickly grew red as heat entered his checks. "Bart are you okay I've never seen you this red before you're not sick are you?"  
"N-no I'm fine." He voice stuttered.  
"Okay. Oh right this is Tye my friend from school I'd told you about"  
"Sup" Tye said with a small wave  
"Hi"  
'Is this what love feels like?' Bart questioned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart and Tim go to the arcade.

The ambassador sat in front of a monitor with a blank expression on his face his assistant walked in moments later "What are you doing?"   
"I'm getting anxious the longer the justice league have our information they could be planning something"   
"The scientist hasn't said much that they haven't already known I wouldn't worry too much about it." The ambassador spun his chair around to face her. "Did you find anything on him?"  
"That's what I came in here for there no information on him."  
"None"  
"No, it's like he doesn't exist."  
"Interesting"   
...

Tim sat curled up with his computer on his lap detached from the rest of the world "Hey Tim" Bart said sitting next to him.   
no response.   
'Can he hear me?' He asked himself as he reached his hand to tp his shoulder before he knew it he was staring a barrel. "Touch me and I'll kill you," he said with a smirk  
Bart jumped back "What?" Tim laughed "It's only a grappling hook so don't worry about it. Did you need something?" he said closing his laptop. Bart beamed "Yeah do you want to hang out?"   
"Don't you usually hang out with Jamie?" He averted his eyes "Yeah but It's a bit hard to be around him at the moment."  
"How?"

~What Happened~  
"Hey Bart are you sure your okay your spacing out," Jaime said moving closer 'He never did that before why is sudden so conscious of me?' Bart said to himself as his blush only grew deeper. "Well, I'm done playing third" Bart and Jaime simultaneously turn to look at Tye. "It was nice meeting you Bart even though it didn't last that long he said while reaching for a handshake Bart shook it without further question "well I'm off," Tye said dropping his skateboard and mounting it before he felt a tug on his sleve "Can you stay?"   
'I don't want to be alone with him right now?'

...

"He probably thinks I hate him now," Bart said looking at Tim who was looking back at him it surprising that he was actually listening to him. "I'm sure he doesn't if I know anything about friendships, which I don't but from what I'd seen you should still talk to him and get it clear up I'm sure he'll understand." Bart smiled "Sure but can we still hang out?'  
"You still want to?" Tim said looking at Bart.   
"Of course I'd noticed you don't hang out with a lot of people." Tim tensed up at that. "So I'd wanted to get to know you" Tim smiled "Um thanks"  
...

"You have no idea where to go do you?" Tim said as they'd were standing in the middle of the sidewalk dressed in casual clothes. "Um normally everyone I hang out with says to go to the ice-cream shop. But you-"  
~What happened~  
"Let's go to the ice-cream shop!" Bart said excitedly. "There some flavors I want to try."  
"No"  
"Why not"  
"It'll look like we're on a date or something and I don't want nor need that extra attention in my life." Bart pouted "And stop acting like a child. You must have other places you want to go."  
~back to present time~  
Bart smiled wearily "Do you have any place you want to go?" Tim sighed "No I don't know my way around here that much either I kinda just came hoping you knew what you were doing I was wrong to assume that," he said running his fingers through his hair.   
"You know what they say about people who assume"   
"Don't say a joke right now." Bart took out his phone and began texting.   
"What are you doing? How do you even have a phone?" Bart looked up "Oh! I'd stole it?"  
"You what!?"   
"Just kidding Barry and Iris gave it to me when I came here. Oh and there's an arcade around here do you wanna go there?"  
"Who told you that?"  
"Wally definitely comes in handy when you need him. Let's go" 

...

Bart glanced at his phone "We're here" Bart said presenting the arcade. "What game do you want to play first?"   
"Well any It doesn't really matter to me"   
"Okay then come on" They'd walked into the arcade received some tokens and picked a fighting a game. "We'll play this one."   
"Fine whatever," Tim said as he picked up a controller Tim picked a melee fighter while Bart picked a magic user. they game quickly started with both of them not knowing anything and just smashing a bunch of buttons till attacks and combos came out Tim eventually won.   
"I'm sorry," Tim said once the game was over he held the controller tightly in his hand.  
"What's wrong?"   
"I'm so bad at this you rather play with someone else," Tim said staring at the controller noticing the small details. Bart smiled "You don't need to apologize for that I'm bad at the game too."  
"It's just things always goes easier if I blame myself."  
"How come?"  
"It just hurts less."  
"Well not with me!"  
"What."  
"Never apologize to me at least not when you didn't do anything wrong it's hurt me too to see someone be sad about something they'd had no choice about."  
Tim blinked at him. "You say really cheesy things especially since we don't know each that well."  
"Sorry I just had all these quotes saved in my head. But most importantly I really want to be your friend so maybe you could let me."  
A blush appeared on Tim's checks "I'll think about but for now do you want to try again?" Tim said so it so hesitantly. "Yeah, I do maybe we'll get better if you try the tutorial." 

...

After playing many games Tim and Bart decided it was time to call it a quite though Tim was more against it which was a nice sight to see so there Bart was walking the streets alone on his way home. the thought slowly stopped bothering his home was now a known thing it wasn't weird anymore because Bart and Iris were so nice. Inside he was greeted with smiling Iris and Barry and dinner was interactive he'd loved it and in bed, Bart stared at the ceiling. "I don't ever want to leave." he'd whispered as slowly began to drift off to sleep as he began to hear voices downstairs it was Iris and Barry so Bart tried hard to ignore it but he heard his name and couldn't help but get out of bed to see he sad at the front of the stairs. Giving him a good view of Barry and Iris standing by the table "Keep it down Bart might wake up." Iris said  
"He's sleeping he won't wake up just by us talking," Barry said reassuring her. "I just don't want him to hear before we're ready to talk to him about it"  
"It's fine I'll just tell you what Jay and Joan said." Iris nodded as if words could no longer come from her mouth. "They'll love the extra company and the feeling of having a son to take care of."  
'There getting rid of me.'  
"That's great I'm sad but Bart won't be able to stay with the twins"  
Bart slowly crawled back into his room. "I guess this wouldn't be my room for that much longer huh. I mean I get it I don't belong here anyway. Why did I think that I could stay." Bart wrapped himself in his cover to hide the tears that leaked out despite Bart's pleads.


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart has a walk to think things over... Mount Justice goes into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So sorry I wasn't able to write a chapter every day but here's a really long one to try to make up for it and I'll try to post more

Left right left right on foot after the other it’s an unconscious movement I don’t need to be thinking of how my feet walk one in front of the other for it to happen I just have to walk. Bart thoughts were normal for him at least it used to be normal to question everything he was given everything he did and taken for granted. Now he was walking by a road with nothing but the moon in the sky as his company. He ran away in a sense hours after falling asleep he dreamt of a plan to leave to get some air to think and his running his thoughts brought him to nowhere or nowhere he’d ever been before. ‘I’m such a coward I couldn’t even stay to hear what they’ll say to see what they’ll do would they ignore it would they tell me straight?’ Bart’s hands combed through his hair as a sigh passed by his lips. ‘There been so much stuff lately It’s just been too hard to come to an understanding apparently I like Jamie whatever that means whatever that’s supposed to feel like what I’m supposed to how I’m supposed to act around him now do I ignore it? Then his Milagro gives me her blessing I guess like I know what that means like I know I’m worth anything to anybody like they think I’ll stay here forever. Can’t forget the Thaddeus also watching me too’ Bart stopped to look up at the sky if there was a t.v screen anyway he would imagine it in the sky. He thought as he began to continue walking ‘And how can I forget that I’m being abandoned I mean I can’t say I saw this coming I’ve grown so used to this so used to this feeling and I hate that they even brought feeling out of me I wish I didn’t have them if I knew it would hurt this much.’ Bart's eyes twitched as he quickly turned towards a rustle in a bush near him. ‘Maybe I’m overreacting?’ He said as his surrounding grew silent once more he turned back around and continued walking he felt the cold settling in his breath was slowly becoming visible. The sound of the air making a swoosh sound stopped Bart in his place someone found him. Bart tried to turn around to face them but was quickly yelled at from behind. “Move and well shoot!” He heard a deep voice say so he assumed it was a man. ‘How many are they do they have any powers Why are they after him?’   
“I think you have the wrong person” Bart began to say “I’m just a kid I’ve haven’t done anything”   
“Yeah because normal kids are wandering around in the dead of the night.” He soft. ‘He’s confident well that makes two of us’ Bart used his speed to make a quick and shoots began to fire but he dodges them all and stopped for a moment when he noticed who was following him. “Reach Ha have I’ve gotten on there a nice list or something why am getting such a gift” Bart mocked. The scouts didn’t answer him and just kept shooting and Bart just kept dodging. ‘There stalling for someone if black beetle comes I don’t know if I’ll be able to take him alone’ Bart smirked an intimidating smirk as he rushed towards them and began to punch the scouts till they eventually collapse. “Not my most graceful move but I’ll take what I could get at this moment,” He grabbed one of the fallen scouts who still have strength as he tried to crawl away. “What does the reach want?”   
“Like I’ll tell you” Bart smiled again and his green eyes seemed to glow in the dark in a menacing tone nothing like one of a hero's his free hand began to vibrate at high speeds “Huh are you sure I can’t change your mind?”   
“And you call yourself a hero you're worse than a villain threatening to kill to get your answers” Bart almost immediately dropped the scout to the ground. “Black Beetle long time no see,” Bart said turning to face him as flew down from the air only a few feet in front of him. “Don’t play chum with me Boy”  
“Right boy,” Bart said annoyed “A kid never thought Reach care and never thought they’d stoop so low so what who next Robin, Superboy, blue beetle?”   
“Sadly you’re the only one that is on our checklist today”  
“What why?” Baert said though trying to at play it cool he was stunned what did he do to get on such a list and would happen if this list gets back to the group he couldn’t let it happen.  
“If I tell you it’ll ruin all the fun” Bart stepped back and bending his knees slightly into a more fighting position.   
“Are you really going to try to fight me haven’t I’d proved you were no match the first time?”  
“Haven’t I’d proved you no match the first time” Bart mimicked as rage-filled black beetle “This is why I don’t fight kids” He yelled and ran straight into Bart who quickly dodge despite only being a dodge he felt something different about him that he didn’t in his last fight he was serious deadly serious. Black beetle flew into the as his cannon formed around his arm. “Don’t tell me you weren’t fighting serious the first time we met.” He said as the sound waves blasted towards the ground at full strength Bart quickly started running around in circles dust begin piling up and the waves shoot back at him. Black beetle flew some distance away but came back faster than Bart could even be amazed that it actually worked. Blue beetle quickly flew straight for him his distance adding force Bart ran to the opposite side to dodge it. Which worked Black beetle suddenly made a sharp turn and crashed fist first into Bart which him to the ground taking a big hit on to the pavement. “You got guts being so cocky when you can even take a hit,” He said as Bart got it from the ground wobbly his hand holding tightly to the stinging feeling. ‘I guess cuts really doesn’t make you stronger.’ Bart said to himself as he made sure to keep his distance he go of the stinging part of his body and began to spin his arms around creating tornados. Blue beetle tried to fly through it but was quickly pushed back. So Bart hoped in the tornado that was weakening due to his absence and rode straight to Black beetle landing a strong punch right in his check. He flew back once again and the anger was clear on his face “You punk thought I’ll have to give you some compliments you fight like trying to survive I like it too bad this game isn't fare.” The part threw Bart off as he was suddenly heard the beam charging behind he tried to turn around to avoid it but was quickly shot only thing he saw was a glimpse of green as he fell to the floor. Black beetle hovered over him “I guess I win again”   
“Only by cheating!”  
“Let’s be honest there was no way you could have kept that up with my strength,” He said and Bart could have argued but he didn’t have the strength he felt so weak and pathic like what superhero get’s kidnapped. Black Beetle saw Bart eyes closing and decided to do the honors of hitting to sleep on last time. “You know I didn’t need help”  
“Well you were taking quite a while and the ambassador didn’t want to ruin this” A green beetle said he was slimmer than Black Beatle so he looked more as a joke but you should never underestimate him.   
“Whatever let’s just get the brat.” He said picking him up he took his cell phone from his pocket and dropped in on the ground. “Wouldn’t want them finding us before we're ready.” Green Beetle nodded in approval and with that they headed for the sky.

….  
“Good morning Bart,” Iris said as she opened the door expecting to see Bart still sleeping and by the sound of her voice wake up and sleepy rub his eyes but instead he walked into an empty bed his covers thrown wildly on the floor as if he left in a hurry. She’d screamed and fallen to her knees Barry came rushing in and dropped down next to her to comfort her. “What’s Wrong?” He asked trying to soothe she just pointed with a shaky hand at the room. “Bart’s gone”   
“Maybe he went to a friend house?” He said in a calming tone  
“That late at night?”  
“Why don’t we call him?” Barry suggested as he helped his wife from off the floor and help her into a chair in the kitchen. He picked up his phone and began to call Bart   
*Ring*  
*Ring*  
*Ring*  
*Ring*  
With every ring, Iris hands only shook more violently “He would have picked up by now” He voice drenched in fear. Barry turned and listen some more but she was right he would have answered by now. “I’ll check mount Justice will find him don’t worry,” Barry said quickly sliding into his suit and kissed Iris on her head before leaving. “Good luck” She mumbled despite the house is dead silent.

Barry walked in to be greeted by Nightwing who was working even at this hour. “I didn’t expect you to be here and working,” Barry said walking up to him. “Well, we tend to get up early. Was there something you needed?” Barry signed “Yeah Bart’s missing and Iris is freaking out did he come by here?” Nightwing shook his head “No if he did I would have seen him Did you try calling his phone”  
“Yes but it never answered I’m sure he just with a friend but even I know that Bart would answer.”  
“Hey what’s going on,” A sleepy robin said, “I thought you were sleeping.”  
“No, I couldn’t sleep what’s going on?”  
“Bart’s missing and since you’re yup go call Jamie and ask if he seen him”  
“Bart’s missing?” He repeated “I um don’t have Jamie number” Nightwing quickly wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to his call on one of our phones he won’t think your a stalker” Robin nodded and headed off and was worried it seemed by how fast he left.  
….  
Jamie was awakened to not the sun or the birds singing not even to his annoying alarm clock but no he was woken up by the sound of his phone. He looked at angrily to see it was mount justice and with a sigh, he picked up.   
“Is Bart there?” The voice on the other line said hastily.   
“What?” Jamie question still waking up and trying to understand what the person just said.   
“Is Bart there?” He more clearly and slowly through his voice was shaking. Jamie thought it was a joke why would Bart be here. He looked around anyway. “No why would he be here?”  
“He’s missing,” He voice said before hanging up abruptly.   
“He’s missing!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes over what options they have to bring Bart as they start pointing fingers at who's fault it is Jamie finds Bart phone and him and Iris have a good chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter today I'm going to try to make them either long or frequently to make up for my 'hiatus' If you could it that.   
> ~Thanks for reading~

Bart sat in a chair bonded by what he assumed was ropes but it was too dark to know for sure he glanced around but all he saw was darkness and it scared him to not know where he was or what was going on his heartbeat grew faster and faster as his eyes shrink with panic. “So you’re up finally I mean,” A voice said as he heard the door open and come to a shut then it was only footsteps slow steady footsteps next a light came on it was small but just that small light illuminating from the lamp that was on a desk gave Bart some peace. “So who are you?”   
“I don’t know what you mean?” Bart said innocence playing in his voice. “So why were you found sneaking around at reach corp.”  
“I- that could of been anyone” The man click a button on a remote turning on a large screen behind him as the man got up and walked behind Bart’s chair. “Then what’s this?” He asked zooming up on Bart’s face. “Don’t even try to say some nonsense I already know you're not from here you don’t appear on the system.”  
“Is that all you’d only captured me because you’re paranoid” Bart would have laughed and he did “Who would think a company like Reach getting all scared” Bart manage to say before the man hand gripped his throat to the point where he couldn’t breathe. “Did you forget who’s will you’re under or that your about to betray all your friends very soon” He said finally letting go causing Bart to gasp for air. “Don’t expect it to be so easy” He couldn't see it but he knew the man was smiling he heard him walk into the part where the light didn’t go and came back with a bat. “Oh, I was hoping for it” Bart glared at him refusing him to gain any type of fear from him.

….  
Robin quickly returned “He’s not with Jaime!” he spoke becoming hysterical Nightwing quickly ran to meet him. “It’s okay Tim well find him okay I promise I’ll do the best I can just calm down,” Nightwing whispered not trying to say his name out loud but refused to say his hero name to not sound so informal. Robin breathing slowly calmed down. “You’re right I don’t know what gotten over me I was just scared” Nightwing smiled and patted him on the shoulder “It’s fine” Barry walked over to them “If he’s not with Jamie then where could he be?” Nightwing gestured them to follow them back over to the computer as they did. “Well-”   
Wally. Kid flash the door spoke interrupting him as Nightwing sighed in annoyance “Hey guys what’s up”   
“Bart’s missing did you see him?” Robin asked. “He’s missing how could he, he has powers” He turned towards Nightwing “What happened!” His voice rose in anger. “Now calm down Wally,” Barry said trying to pull him away from Nightwing who just brushed him off. “Your one to talk you don’t even sound worried,” Wally said turning to him. “You know I care about both of your guys.” Wally just shrugged that off and direct his anger back towards Nightwing “It’s was the mission wasn’t it?”   
“What mission” Barry and Robin asked.   
“I’d send Bart on a mission a while ago it was at the reach corporation to get some samples”   
“That doesn’t sound bad” Robin said   
“Then he heard some noise and without his suit went to invest I can only assume they had cameras and was confused when his data didn’t pop up and took him for questioning.”  
“Ugh I told you we shouldn’t let him go by himself,” Wally said in frustration.   
“I mean this is actually is the best option,” Nightwing said everyone looked at him. “What do you mean,” Robin said “You don’t mean that do you”  
“If anyone else went and heard the noise and went to investigate they would be able to use their identity against us and cause much more of a hassle but with Bart, he’s not from here and thus has no identity to protect.”   
“I guess but they could hurt him?”   
“And speedster heal fast. I’m not saying I want him to get hurt but if we had to pick someone he’s the prime candidate.”  
“Are you even listening to yourself talk he’s only 13 and who knows what they're doing to him” Wally grew closer to him. “You might not care what happens to your family but I do about mines” Wally drew back as soon as the words escaped his mouth Nightwing took a deep breath before continuing as the others just started on. “If that is what happened we can track his phone but they might have ditched it if that the case we’ll to understand they might not be willing him up for a while.”  
“So what do we do?”   
“We’ll have to search every place possible but if that does nothing we’ll just have to wait and hope Bart doesn’t do anything stupid.”   
Blue beetle entering  
“What happened?” Jamie said breathing heavy as he gasped for air.   
“Did you just run all the way over here?” Robin askes   
“No, I’d flew why would I run up a mountain?” Jamie questions with logic  
“So why are gasping?” Nightwing adds. “Because I was breathing too fast I was worried what happened?” Jamie asked again regaining some of his composure. “Barts missing if we can’t track him well have to start searching if we don’t then”   
“Then what!”  
“Well have to wait beside Bart can heal so I’m sure nothing would be really bad would happen he'll be shaken up but he shouldn’t be too” Nightwing saw the color drain from Jamie’s face “But hopefully it won’t come to that” 

…

“He’s missing I don’t know to think what should I do and somehow I was chosen to receive his phone” Jaime spoke on his phone as he flew through the air with his wing and descended when he reached his location  
“Wow, that’s cold making his boyfriend received the phone he lost while unconscious  
“We’re not dating! If anything this is an awkward time I mean he been avoiding ever since the day I’d introduced to him.”   
“Don’t worry about it besides when he comes back just ask him it’s better than jumping to conclusions as if we're in some type of tv show drama,” Tye responded.   
“I guess. But do you really think-”  
“Of course”  
“But even if he does come back alive he might not be the same he might be jaded.”  
“Does that matter?”  
“Of course it does I don’t want him to change if he does it’ll feel like I don’t know him anymore that I’d missed a huge part of his life I just want things to stay how they were”  
“Have fun finding a meaningful relationship”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you remember how you were when you were a kid?”  
“Well no”  
“Okay, do you remember how Milagro was did she change?”  
“I guess if I think back.”  
“Everyone changes no one can stay the same jaded or not Bart was going to get older more mature maybe, maybe change all of his ideas you might not recognize him ten years later but it wouldn’t matter because you’ll be with him through those small changes and learn him all over again”  
“Aren’t you a person of great words.”  
“I’d just looked it up you should try it sometime you’ll find some useful information. Did you find the phone?” Jamie looked around forgetting almost why he was here as he was to into his conversation after a bit of wandering he saw Bart’s phone. “Found it”   
“Now what”  
“Well, you could go through it?”   
“Why to find secrets duh I mean he might have hidden something in there”   
“After all you said I rather learn something about him because he trusted me enough to tell me not by spying.”  
“So what are you going to do with it?”   
“Give it to Iris”  
“Tell me how it goes”  
“Will do” Jamie hung and took flight again his hand held tightly to the small device it was hard to imagine that Bart was gone and Jamie almost didn’t feel it true effects yet his day has been much more quiet than normal and he hated it but he couldn’t cry or scream maybe Bart didn’t have as big of an impact than he thought. Once Iris and Barry's house was in view he increased his speed and landed in front of there door taking double looks around to make sure no one was around before allowing the scarab to leave his body. Jamie knocked on the door only for it to quickly open. “Did you find him?” Iris asked hoping it was Barry or even Bart himself but it wasn’t Jamie just gave a sad smile as he held up Bart’s phone she moved allowing him to enter and closed the door behind him.   
“You didn’t have to close the door I was only giving you his phone I just found it and since we don’t really need I thought you might.” Jamie began to explain himself though he felt more at ease with Iris and even Barry they weren’t as judgemental as Wally or the others. Iris made her way to the dining room table and sat in a chair her head in her hands “Do you think it’s weird?”   
“Hmm?”   
“I mean you kids go out there every night and fight crime save the day I shouldn't be this broken up that something like happened I mean I shouldn’t have even got attached but I am and even the smallest things stir me up. I should just stop-”  
“That’s not what we need though I know what you mean also going into danger but it’s people like you that makes going into danger worth it if nobody cared we’ll get lost in the things we see or do it’s nice to see smiling faces when your back. Though I can’t speak for everyone that just how I feel”  
“Ha... I’d watched the majority of these kids grow up into adults through crime fighting.”   
“I’m sure they appreciate it,” Jamie said Placing Bart’s phone on the table and headed for the door. “Did you look at it?” Jamie turned back around “It’s unlocked?”   
“I guess you didn’t then but yeah Bart just never put in a password I told he should for privacy but he said he had enough privacy.” Jamie chuckled at that. “Seems like something he’ll say.”  
“Do you want to look though I would never but just in case-”   
“He’s coming back so I'll save it for when he’s here and we can make fun of him,” Jamie said with a smile and he was off. Iris picked up Bart’s phone handshaking at the lock screen “He’s a good kid” She said as she got up and walked towards Bart’s room it was still the way he’d left it as Iris walked towards the dresser and placed his phone down. “It would be right here when you so come back soon”

….

‘You might not care what happens to your family but I do about mines’ Wally words was circling in Dick’s head. “How could you say something so harsh?” Dick said quietly as he leaned on his back. “How could you act like nothing happened as if your a victim as if you didn’t start ignoring me first but that comment went too far. I was devastated when he died” He laid there in the dark just staring at the ceiling his attention turned to the door sitting up slightly “What up can’t sleep?”   
Dick asked as the door opened and Tim appeared from the other side. “Can I come in?”  
“Well, you're kinda already are.” Tim walked in closing the door behind him and sat on Dick’s bed. “Why is it so dark in here?”  
“Well I was trying to go to sleep”  
“It more as if you were talking to yourself” Dick turned to Tim though it was dark to see his expression Tim did though hear the air as his head turned. “I didn’t hear anything just mumbling. I just can’t sleep It’s just I’ve finally made a friend again and they might be going away and never come back.” Tim said his hands shaking “Do you know what that feels like?”  
“Well on my first mission as the leader I got my whole team killed.”  
“Really!”   
“Yeah but it was just a simulation I can relate but you shouldn’t be scared I’m pretty sure Bart not going to go down without a fight”


	14. Welcome back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart get's rescued from the bad guys.

“Who are you?” His voice was menacing as he spoke “You mean besides a thirteen-year-old kid you’d kidnaped” Bart said when he was greeted with a shooting pain as the bat slammed into his stomach. “Shall we start again?” Bart huffed as he looked up at him. “How long do you plan on being so defiant?”   
“Until they come”   
“You should know that there is no trace leading to you” Bart smiled “Well then til you get tired of me”  
“Ha as if I don’t enjoy touring my victims,” He said shifting his weight on to the bat. “Well, I’ll suffer than” Bart hissed when his head violently swung down the chair left wobbling as blood dripped from his face. “I’ve been through worse,” he spoke spitting blood from his mouth.  
“Besides your cute,” He said as he touches his face with a finger the speedster jumped back as fast as he could in reaction but that didn’t do much.  
….

“You been quiet today,” Jamie said laying on his bed glancing out the window.   
‘What is there to say?’  
“You enjoy the fact that he’s missing don’t you?”  
‘Now you care for my opinion.’  
“No, I don’t I just don’t like the idea of you plotting”  
‘With him gone, you won’t have to worry about him anymore he won’t be your weakness’  
“He’s not my weakness!” Jamie attempted to protest.   
‘Your emotions tell me otherwise Bart puts a toll on how great you can truly be it’s probably the best that’s he’s gone.’

…

[Jamie Reyes enter the room] the computer said.

“Hey Jamie you don’t normally come here” Nightwing greeted as Jamie made his way over he saw Robin and Superboy to their own devices sitting across from each other the tension was as thick as fog. “Do you have any news on Bart?”  
“Sadly no were still looking intensely though” Jamie moved towards the wall picking up a round object and began tossing it in the air. “You know I was thinking of something,” Robin said gaining the room attention. “When Bart first came here we’d made drink water” Nightwing laughed a bit. “Yeah because we couldn’t keep a hold on him”  
“Water that tracked his location” Robin stated his idea more clearly. “Is it still working?” Nightwing blinked and turned to the computer he began typing at the three surrounded him. “He’s only been here a couple of months so it should still work”   
“It feels longer than a couple of months”   
“I know we should trade away our introverts cards if he’s gotten to us that fast.” Nightwing joked as he saw a beep on the screen and his face lit up. “Found him” 

“Then let’s go find him!” Jamie said as everyone besides Nightwing looked at the location and ran off. “I’ll stay here” Nightwing stated “Becare don’t be hasty and if you need help I’ll send back up” They all nodded as they left. “Didn’t know you knew Bart that much to help?” Tim said with a smirk. “If I do or don’t that doesn't mean that I shouldn’t help him he’s still a part of this team” Superboy cringing a bit at how much he sounded like his clone Superman. Jamie who was already in his blue beetle armor hands tightens at his words.   
‘Just like how they treated you right. Bart has everything you ever wanted and he just got here’  
“Shh, that doesn't matter he’s a friend I’ll help him regardless” Blue beetle whispered as he took to the sky.  
‘Are you sure that doesn't make you upset bitter envious’ Jamie shook his head trying to drown out the scarab voice.   
“We’re here” Tim's voice echoed though everyone Comm. Blue beetle lowered to the ground to see an abandoned warehouse sort of building. “You sure it’s here?” Superboy asked.   
“I’m only following the dot so yeah.” Robin turned to his Comm. “Nightwing we’re here”  
“Great just be careful and remember this is a stealth mission get into the attire.” 

….

They’d followed the blinking dot till they reached a sealed off room. “I wonder if anyone inside?”   
“You're the one with x-ray vision”

infrared vision” Superboy corrected. “Whatever. Is anyone inside?”  
“Just one”  
“Okay let’s do this” Robin said as he’d hacked the door open only taking a few seconds the door opened and both heads turned to it. They took clear notice of the situation as they saw Bart tied in ropes in a chair and man with a bat that had dried and new blood dripping from it. The team wasted no time Superboy began to attack the man who seemed to only so-so martial art training. While Blue Beetle and Robin helped Bart. “Are you okay?” They both asked. While Bart didn’t respond even though they waited hoping it would just take some time but not one word escaped his mouth. “Are we too late?” Robin dares mumble as tears swelled beneath his mask. “Don’t say that! Once Superboy is finished will get him help” Robin nodded.  
“Done,” Superboy said as Bart fell into Blue beetle arms once the last rope was cut. “Okay let’s go” They proceed to run out of the building from the roof as blue beetle blasted it and Robin resentfully hoped on Superboy back as he jumped out of the newly created hole. 

…..  
Once back at base the rest of the team was present even Iris was there too scared of what the state of her son might be in. Though there were heartbroken to see him in such a vegetable state as his body just sat there staring blinking but not talking which was never expected from any scarlet speedster. “Will he be okay?” Someone asked as a friend of a friend doctor came over to check Bart out. She turned off the light that minutes prior just flashed in Bart’s eyes. “Yes, he’s just like this due to the trauma I’m positive he’ll be fine.”

….  
When Bart finally opened his eyes and was aware of his surroundings he found himself at mount justice tucked in a guest room. His heart calmed down knowing that he was free that everyone somehow found a way to rescue him. He looked around the room before standing up grateful that his body has already healed his wounds and made it easy for him to explore the area and figure out who’s around. The first person he saw was wally he ran up to him with a smile. “Wally hi.” and the older speedster almost past out. “Bart are you okay?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked with a confused look. “Nevermind,” He said as he hugged him tightly as if Bart was close to dying. “What happened?”  
“I don’t know I thought you tell us that” Bart was still confused and Wally could tell by the way he looked at him. So he’d explained himself more. “When they’d found you, you were in almost like a vegetable state you would just sit there staring and blinking not talking doctor Leslie said it was due to trauma so-”  
“We’re concerned about what happened” Nightwing cut Wally off as Bart ran to hug him. “Hi Nightwing”  
“Hello, Bart it’s good to you back.” He said smiling. 

It didn’t take long for the rest of the team to show up ready to question Bart about what happened.


	15. Chapter 15

“So what happened?” someone asked Bart assumed it was Meghan by the sound of her voice as Iris haven’t let go of him since she arrived. “Well,” Bart said untangling form his grandmother grasps “They put in this room you see,” he said making a box with his hands. “He began asking me questions”   
“Did you tell him?” Nightwing asked Bart shook his head. “Nothing” Bart turned towards Jamie directions unconsciously as he felt eyes on him once they met he’d looked somewhere else the speedster smiled a brief one.   
“Good,” Nightwing said. “What did he want to know?” A finger went on his chin “Hmm he just wanted to know what you guys were planning and why I didn’t exist.”   
“Okay thanks. It’s a good thing you didn’t say anything” Nightwing said and one at a time the others gave him a smile and piled out of the room. Iris Jamie and Nightwing was the only ones left. “Bart let’s head home okay you had no idea how worried I was.” She said looking at him. “Okay”   
“Can we talk for a bit?” Jamie said from behind them causing them to turn to look Bart looked back at Iris who just nodded. “Fine 'll see you at home,” she said standing up and walking out of the room. They waved bye to Nightwing and headed out it was the same place were they met gazing at the stars. Jamie sat down first and Bart did the same. “What’s up”  
“Your hiding something?” Bart froze at his statement “I don’t know what your talking about”   
“When we found you it was like you wasn't there. What really happened?” Bart looked at the grass. “It was just as I said he tied me to a chair and asked me questions. It just reminded me of something that’s why it happen at least I think so”  
“What did it remind you of?”  
“Spoiler” Jaime sighed and they just sat in silence. 

“I like you, you know,” Bart said as the air was quiet. “Whatever that means” Jamie moved a bit closer “Do you not understand what love is?” Bart looked away a bit “Well.”  
“Is it future relative?” Bart pouted “Not everything is future relative.” 

‘But yes it is I can’t love you I don't know how and you killed everyone I’ve ever loved how can my heart be so stupid’

“Then why?” Jamie pushed on. “Love is still so new to me I’m so immature maybe I need to mature maybe I need to understand what is by myself” 

‘I just don’t want to fall in love with you but maybe If I tell you bits and pieces of the truth you can somehow fill it in despite how impossible it seems I still wish you could’

Jamie didn’t respond so Bart continued talking “I have so much on my mind I don’t even belong here.”  
“Thought you said it wasn't future relative”   
“I said not everything is” Bart corrected

‘But that’s also a lie everything with me always is which is why I’m not going to get too close despite how much my heart think It has control over me’

“You belong here to me I can’t imagine you not being here. If you need some time to see that on your own I get it but don’t use it as an excuse to avoid me because that’s worse than being rejected and trouble always seem to find you I’ll get worried if I don’t see you”

‘If you only knew’

“And if you're really so inexperienced about love just listen to your heart it might not always be right but it’s better than living a life of what if. You know” Jamie continued.

“I know” 

*Badump*  
*Badump*

‘But my heart is cruel to listen to beat like this even though it knows what I have to do. It’s really is cruel I just wish I couldn’t feel these emotions’

….

It was Tim turn Bart guessed as it seemed like throughout the course of the day everyone was hanging out with him maybe it was because they really truly cared when he just vanished. Bart and Tim sat in his room in the Wayne mansion it was almost hard not to look around the place with excited eyes. “Would you stop it’s not that cool” Tim would say nonchalantly but even Bart knew he was quite happy that he liked it. “What do you want to do?” The speedster asked finally looking glancing at Tim. “I’d thought we could play video games I’d bought a couple for the occasion.” Bart smiled “I can’t believe you enjoyed it that much from the arcade”   
“It’s a fun stress reliever”   
It was a hours later and they’d had played about two games already when Tim put the controller down. “Wanna take a break?”  
“Sure,” Bart said placing the controller on next to him on Tim’s bed which he was laying on. “Are you okay?” Bart heard Tim ask next. “Oh no not you too”  
“I was worried about you you’ve been the only and best-friend I’d had in a while.”  
“Why is that?” He said half knowing that Tim wouldn't answer but he wanted to direct the topic to something else.  
“Well I was friends with Connor but he’s….” Bart starred as Tim was searching for the words in his head or maybe he was wondering if he really wanted to tell him all of this. “He does a thing and just act like everything is okay like nothing happened as if he didn’t cause any problems” Tim voice was steadily rising as each word came out of his mouth. “It’s not like I don’t want to be his friend anymore but I can’t trust him or even have the guts to go talk to him.”   
“Maybe we can try together,” Bart said causing Tim to look up at him. “I mean I know awkward it might be to be in a room and you don’t know what to say maybe if you write it down what you feel that is then we all hang out I’ll be easier. I can have a backup plan with Jamie just in case you want to talk to him alone”   
Tim smiled “That might work”


End file.
